Noite da Lareira Calorosa
Noite da Lareira Calorosa (Hearth's Warming Eve, na versão original) é o décimo primeiro episódio da segunda temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o trigésimo sétimo episódio geral. Neste episódio, Twilight Sparkle, suas amigas e Spike participam de uma peça em Canterlot sobre a fundação de Equestria.__TOC__ Resumo Visita a Canterlot thumb|Canterlot! lá vamos nós!O episódio começa com uma rápida visão de Ponyville coberta com neve, e as seis amigas em um trem a caminho de Canterlot. Quando elas chegam, Twilight Sparkle expressa sua satisfação por Canterlot nesta época do ano, com Rainbow Dash concordando e desejando que a Noite da Lareira Calorosa fosse todos os dias. Scootaloo faz uma aparição, durante um jogo de "vejo com meus olhinhos". Em seguida, os pôneis são vistos nos bastidores se preparando para a peça que a Princesa Celestia lhes pediu para apresentar. Fluttershy sofre de medo do palco, e Rarity não ajuda quando diz que centenas, talvez milhares de pôneis estarão assistindo. Rainbow Dash, ao contrário, pensa que o show deve ser ao redor dela, já que ela é a estrela. Enquanto isso, uma janela se abre, fazendo com que o vento frio sopre através dos bastidores. Rarity pede para Applejack fechar a janela, mas Applejack repreende Rainbow Dash sobre o verdadeiro significado da peça. Eventualmente, Spike vem informar aos pôneis que a cortina se abre em dois minutos, enquanto que a discussão sobre quem deve fechar a janela continua. A Peça Teatral da Noite da Lareira Calorosa O episódio apresenta uma peça montada pelas pôneis em Canterlot para a Noite da Lareira Calorosa. O elenco é apresentado da seguinte maneira: * Spike como o narrador da peça. * Pinkie Pie como Chanceler Puddinghead, líder da tribo dos Pôneis Terrestres. * Applejack como Smart Cookie, secretário do Chanceler Puddinghead. * Rarity como Princesa Platinum, filha do rei unicórnio que atua como sua representante e, por extensão, a líder da tribo dos Unicórnios. * Twilight Sparkle como Clover the Clever, assessora da Princesa Platinum. * Rainbow Dash como Comandante Hurricane, líder da tribo dos Pégasos. * Fluttershy como Soldado Pansy, subordinado do Comandante Hurricane. Spike_como_Narrador_T2E11.png|Spike como o Narrador. Pinkie_Pie_como_Chanceler_Puddinghead_T2E11.png|Pinkie Pie como o Chanceler Piddinghead. Applejack_como_Smart_Cookie_T2E11.png|Applejack como Smart Cookie. Rarity_como_Princesa_Platinum_T2E11.png|Rarity como a Princesa Platinum. Twilight_como_Clover_the_Clever_T2E11.png|Twilight como Clover the Clever. Rainbow_Dash_como_Comandante_Hurricane_T2E11.png|Rainbow Dash como o Comandante Hurricane. Fluttershy_como_Soldado_Pansy_T2E11.png|Fluttershy como Soldado Pansy. Ato Um Os pôneis são então chamados ao palco, e a peça começa. A peça é sobre a história de como Equestria foi fundada. Durante a narração Spike explica que os Pégasos cuidavam do clima, porém eles exigiam comida que só os Pôneis Terrestres conseguiam plantar. Os Unicórnios exigiam a mesma coisa, em troca usavam sua mágica para elevar o sol e a lua. Nenhuma das tribos se importava com o que aconteciam umas com as outras. Está relação frágil continua até que uma grande tempestade de neve causar uma escassez de alimentos. thumb|left|O encontro dos encontros.Sem qualquer alimento, os líderes de cada tribo se reúnem para discutir o que fazer. A reunião, no entanto, acaba mal. Após a reunião, três cavalos fantasmagóricos são apresentados olhando para a Terra abaixo através de uma passagem nas nuvens, mais tarde eles são identificados como os Ventanosos. Cada um dos líderes retornam para seus conselheiros e explicam que a reunião correu mal porque os outros líderes se recusaram a cooperar. Smart Cookie, então, diz ao Chanceler Puddinghead que eles estão sem alimento, e o Chanceler Puddinghead exclama “Eu estou pra ter uma ideia brilhante”. Ele decide que eles precisam cultivar alimentos em outro lugar, e cada líder chega à conclusão de que eles devem encontrar uma nova terra para habitar. Ato Dois thumb|As três tribos acharam sua nova terra... Ao mesmo tempo.O Comandante Hurricane e o Soldado Pansy voam através das nuvens, enquanto a Princesa Platinum e Clover the Clever viajam através de uma floresta, e o Chanceler Puddinghead e Smart Cookie viajam através de uma montanha incrustada com joias. Cada líder encontra sua terra ideal, e a proclama como sua tribo. O Comandante Hurricane chama sua terra de "Pegasópolis". A Princesa Platinum chama sua terra de "Unicórnia", e o Chanceler Puddinghead chama sua terra de "Terra" como uma recomendação de Smart Cookie para substituir sua primeira escolha de "Barroville". Eles logo descobrem que cada tribo havia reivindicado a mesma terra, e, claro, mais discussões acontecem sobre quem tem o direito de possuir a terra. Comandante Hurricane uma luta pela terra, mas cada um dos conselheiros votam para que todos possam se acalmar. O Chanceler Puddinghead lança uma bola de neve na Princesa Platinum, fazendo com que todos percebam que a nevasca voltou mais uma vez. Ato Três thumb|left|Luta pela caverna.Para escapar da nevasca, os pôneis entram em uma caverna. Uma vez na caverna, eles continuam a discutir sobre quem fica com qual parte da caverna. Devido à sua discusão constante, os Ventanosos retornam mais uma vez, causando uma tempestade de gelo que congela cada um dos líderes. Clover the Clever identifica as criaturas, dizendo que seu mentor Star Swirl o barbado lhe ensinou sobre eles. Os conselheiros, no entanto, conseguem manter boas relações uns com os outros, independentemente das diferenças de suas tribos. Eles deduzem que a discussão dos líderes é o que causou tudo isso, e eles começam a contar histórias e a cantar as músicas das quais se tornaram as canções que ainda são cantadas em Equestria hoje. thumbCom sua exibição contínua de amizade, Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever e Soldado Pansy conseguem derreter o gelo em torno de seus líderes e incinerar os Ventanosos através da magia do Fogo da Amizade. No final, todas as tribos sabem que o calor da harmonia e o amor para com os outros podem conquistar a frieza do ódio e da tristeza. Depois que os líderes resolvem as suas diferenças, todos eles finalmente vivem em harmonia uns com os outros enquanto fundam uma nova terra, que eles batizam de Equestria. Os pôneis levantam uma bandeira que tem dois Alicórnios, que possuem uma semelhança com a Princesa Luna e a Princesa Celestia, voando ao redor do sol e da lua. No final da peça, o elenco e a plateia começam a cantar uma canção. Epílogo thumb|left|A chama continua queimando.Uma vez que a peça acabou, nos bastidores, Twilight conclui que a princesa as escolheu para realizar peça, porque elas exemplificam o que é ser bons amigos. Elas, então, notam que a janela ainda está aberta (ou abriu de novo), e, em seguida, todas elas começam a discutir sobre quem vai fechar a janela. No entanto, quando elas ouvem um som que soa como o lamento distante de um Ventanoso, Rainbow Dash se voluntária para fechar a janela, sem mais discussões. O episódio termina com uma visão de Canterlot com o mesmo coração mágico, que derreteu o gelo na caverna na peça, flutuando acima da cidade. A Chama Da Amizade thumb|A chama produzida por Clover the Clever.O Fogo da Amizade é uma chama rosa mágica em forma de coração que acaba com os Ventanosos e sua nevasca alimentada pelo ódio. Na peça apresentada no episódio, os três assistentes dos líderes das tribos de pôneis conseguem lutar contra as criaturas, proclamando que eles não se odeiam. Clover the Clever, interpretada por Twilight Sparkle na peça, magicamente produz uma chama rosa flutuante em forma de coração que derrete a neve e dispersa os Ventanosos. Spike, como o narrador da peça, e a canção cantada no final do espetáculo, referem-se a um "Fogo da Amizade.". Citações :Fluttershy: Eu to tão animada, que sinto vontade de gritar! (suavemente) Woo hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Tive uma ideia, vamos brincar de ‘Vejo com os meus olhinhos’ enquanto caminhamos! Eu primeiro. Eu vejo... Um pirulito de dois metros. :Rainbow Dash: Eu vejo um pônei de neve! :Pinkie Pie: Eu vejo alguém comendo uma casa de pão de mel! :de uma caixa registradora :Pinkie Pie: mastigando ...eu mesma! :Applejack: É a reencenação da fundação de Equestria. E não o show da Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Bom devia ser um show da Rainbow Dash! Eu sou a estrela! : : Não estamos fazendo nevar! Só podem ser os unicórnios! Estão fazendo isso com sua mágica medonha! : : sobressalta Como ousa! Ao contrario de vocês, pégasos marginais, nós, os unicórnios, nunca desceríamos tão baixo assim! H-m-ph! : : sobressalta Como é que é? Eu sou uma princesa! Não admito que me tratem dessa maneira! : : Não seria mais fácil usar a porta, Chanceler? : : Talvez pra você, Smart Cookie. Mas Eu sou o chanceler. E Eu fui eleito porque eu sei pensar fora do quadrado. O que quer dizer rápido Que eu sei pensar de “dentro de uma chaminé”. Você consegue pensar dentro da chaminé? : : Ai minha nossa. Segurem suas crinas. Eu estou pra ter uma ideia brilhante! : : (murmura) Pela primeira vez. : : Ah, isso tá demorando para sempre. Os meus cascos estão me matando! A quanto tempo estamos caminhando? : : A uns cinco minutos, alteza. : : Eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Cookie. A Terra é redonda. Não existe cabeça pra baixo. : : Posso ver minha futura casa daqui! : : Eu batizo essa terra como...Pegasópolis! : : Nunca vi tas joias! Esse rubi é fascinante! Essa terra toda é fascinante! Estou duplamente fascinada! Em nome dos unicórnios, eu declaro essa terra como sendo Unicórnia! : : Em nome dos pôneis terrestres, eu vou chamar esse novo lugar de...uh...Barroville! : : Que tal Terra? : : Terra! Parabéns pra mim por ter tido essa grande ideia. :Spike: ênfase Ao invés de bonito, ficou tempestuoso. Ao invés de maravilhoso, ficou gelado! Ao invés de espetacular, ficou nevepetacular! E ao invés de... :Shoeshine: Já entendemos! Continua! : : Pôneis Terrestres são fracos! : : Os Pégasos são brutos! : : Os Unicórnios são esnobes! : : Eu não odeio “vocês”... Na verdade odeio o Comandante Hurricane bem mais do que vocês. : e : riem : : Na verdade, Não odeio tanto assim, Eu apenas não gosto muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito. :Ventanoso: lamento :pausa :Rainbow Dash: Quer saber? Deixa que eu vou. :Todas (menos Rainbow Dash): riem Galeria en:Heart's Warming Eve de:Großes Theater! es:La noche de los corazones cálidos it:Festa dell'Amicizia ja:メリーメリーキャンタロット pl:Wigilia Serdeczności ru:Канун Дня горящего очага Categoria:Episódios da 2ª temporada